ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Announcer
The Announcer is a character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's the voice behind the battle, getting to yell out modes, character names and the like. The announcer in Clash is different from the previous Super Smash Bros. announcers in that he also now announces things in the middle of a battle, similar to other fighting game announcers. He also makes some comments an other parts of the game. Although the actual announcer isn't known, if the game does get one he has to be a very loud fellow without an indoor voice. Menu Commentary *"Welcome to the world of Super Smash Bros. Clash! Enjoy your stay, and don't get cocky!" - When you enter the main menu for the first time ever. *"Welcome back! Enjoy your stay!" - Upon entering the menu for the second time onwards. *"Welcome back yet again! You just can't get enough, can you?" - Upon booting up the game for the fifth time in a day. This also gives you a title. *"Welcome to Super Smash Brothers. Let's get this big clash started!" - At the character select screen, he says this most of the time. *"It is time for the Clash with Smash!" - At the character select screen on occasion. *"You came for the classic, the melee and the brawl. Now it's the fourth chapter." - At the character select screen on occasion. *"Who's gonna come out on top? We'll just have to wait and see." - At the character select screen on occasion. *"Sharpen your fangs! We're gonna get some tough stuff here! High level!" - After setting all items off and setting item frequency to none. *"... are you guys ever going to pick someone?" - If you leave the screen idle for ten minutes. *"Mirror match!" - When all players in a match pick the same character. *"A classic battle!" - When any Rival match set-ups are done. *"I don't like the sound of this..." - If someone is using Secret A after entering the stage select. *"Now, time for some music..." - When you head to the sound test. Match Commentary *All of the below can be said at the start of the match. **"Leeeeeeeeet's party!" **"Sharpen your fangs, fighters." **"The countdown is ON!" **"This is gonna be the best fight I've ever seen!" **"The clash of our time is at hand!" **"Super Smash Bros. Zone, begin!" **"A wild first strike opportunity appeared!" **"Round 1... ENGAGE." **"This battle shall be the infinite!" **"Make sure to get the first star!" **"Power. Wisdom. Courage. What shall triumph?" **"Hold your bullets! Not time to go crazy yet!" **"You've got boost power! Make this quick!" **"All hope is lost... or is it? Prove me wrong!" **"This is the story of a great piece of combat!" *"GOOD!" - Sometimes after a 4-hit combo. *"GREAT!" - Sometimes after a 6-hit combo. *"MARVELOUS!" - Sometimes after a 9-hit combo. *"INCREDIBLEEE!" - Sometimes after a 12-hit combo. *"SPECTACULAR!" - Sometimes after a 15-hit combo. *"SMAASSSSSHIINNGGG!" - After a 20-hit combo. *"Clash Time!" - When a Clash Attack is used. *"Air Combo!" - After a juggle combo. *"THAT HAS TO HURT!" - Sometimes when someone gets KOed at 75% or lower by non-Final Smash means. *"OW!" - Sometimes when someone gets KOed at 50% or lower by non-Final Smash. *"GET A MEDIC OVER HERE!" - Sometimes when someone reaches 250%. *"GET THE SHOVELS READY!" - Sometimes when someone reaches 400%. *"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE STILL HERE!" - Sometimes when someone reaches 650%. *"NOW THIS HAS TO BE GETTING UGLY!" or "BEYOND THE IMPOSSSSSSIIIIIBBBBLLLEEEEEEEE!" - When someone reaches 999%. *"Final Smash name shouted extremely loudly goes here" - Sometimes a match is ended with a Final Smash. *"FINAL SMASH FINISH!" - After Secret A or Secret B end a match with a Final Smash. *"CLASH ATTACK FINISH!" - When someone other than Captain Falcon, Ryu, Mega Man or Ganondorf wins a match with their Clash Attack. *"KNEE OF JUSTIICCCCEEEEEEEEE!" - When Captain Falcon wins a match with his Clash Attack, the Knee Smash. *"CLASH ATTACK FIN... wait.. doesn't this guy use a sword?" - 0.005% chance of this getting said when Ganondorf wins a match with his Clash Attack, the Gerudo Blow. This actually happening gets you a bonus called "He Has A Point" that's worth 200 points. *"HYPER COMBO FINISH!" - When Ryu or Mega Man end a match with either of their Clash Attacks. *"You got some HAPPY FEET?!" - Said once the Wombo Combo successfully reaches step 5, but only when the victim is on it's last stock and no one else remains on their team. *"THAT AIN'T FALCOO!" - Said once the Wombo Combo reaches step 6 and it is done to end the match. Announcers mutter "THAT AIN'T FOXXX!" if Falco is used to do the combo. *"Put it a bit lightly!" - If the final blow in a match is dealt with a Neutral attack. Further ham will be delivered when I see appropriate. Category:Other